merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Merlin Arena
Current Fight(s) Justify your choice Don't forget to sign! ~~~~ *I vote for Derian!!! The man's a beast! Odin is just...meh! 19:29,11/23/2012 *Well after seeing Odin nearly defeat a fully strengthened Arthur in Another's Sorrow and seeing Arthur almost manage to defeat Derian with an enchanted sword in His Father's Son, I believe Odin, as a king, would be able to find a way to defeat Derian. 00:48, November 24, 2012 (UTC) *Derian! Love the big dude! Hate Odin! Always wants Arthur!?? 04:34, November 24, 2012 (UTC) *Logic states Derian. Arthur pretty easily overcame Odin whereas he was equal to Derian, only beating him through the help of Merlin's magic *I have faith in Odin! He is a fierce fighter! Go Odin! 21:54, November 24, 2012 (UTC) *Derian IS A TANK! Odin is ok but when it comes to a fight, DERIAN IS A TANK!? TheLastLastDragonlord (talk) 10:58, November 25, 2012 (UTC) *I voted for Derian. He is MASSIVE. Even though Arthur was able to defeat him I don't think many other people could. ? (I don't know how to sign, sorry(Hidden_Magic)) ---- Justify your choice Don't forget to sign! ~~~~ *Definitely Queen Mab. Euchdag is a weirdo that can only hide. Queen Mab is a pxie that has an enchanted forest in her possession. 19:29,11/23/2012 *Had to go with Mab. She cool! Euchdag has a big brain!? 04:37, November 24, 2012 (UTC) *Haha Chris. They're both completely superfluous characters that have made little impact on the storyline but I think I'm gonna go with the Euchdag! Because she reminds me of one of my favourite movies, ET! 00:50, November 24, 2012 (UTC) *Mab of course! She is a Queen after all! Even Merlin looking at her makes the Euchdag run away, and I never believe she'd actually stand a chance against Mab! 21:56, November 24, 2012 (UTC) *Euchdag! He know's everything remember!? TheLastLastDragonlord (talk) 10:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Justify your choice Don't forget to sign! ~~~~ *I think I am going to vote for Tom. As he is after all, whom Elyan learned from. And he has handled with swords for practically everyday since birth! But rest in peace to the two of them! 02:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) *I vote for Tom. He's my favourite! Sadly, both of them died! Rest in Peace! 04:39, November 24, 2012 (UTC) *Easily Elyan. He's a knight for crying out loud! Tom yielded to the knight when he was killed whereas Elyan bravely fought the enchanted sword, and won! *Elyan of course! He has been a Knight of Camelot so he has been trained by the King himself. We don't even know how well Tom himself fought, whilst we definitely are aware that Elyan was a very good fighter. So I go with Elyan. 21:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) *Elyan. He fought the enchanted sword and helped defeat the immortal army. R.I.P. Elyan R.I.P. Tom? TheLastLastDragonlord (talk) 11:01, November 25, 2012 (UTC) *Elyan is a knight of Camelot. In the unlikely case that these two characters would fight, Elyan would probably come out on top unless Tom somehow made his sword snap in half with some blacksmith trickery :) ? Hidden magic ? 11:11, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Decide the next battle! Anything else to suggest? Let the moderators know *''Morgana vs The Dochraid'' *''Morgana vs Arthur'' *''Isolde vs Mithian'' *''Dochraid vs Jonas'' *''Agravaine vs the Troll'' *''Gwaine vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Dragoon'' *''Aithusa vs Morgana'' *''Cockatrice vs Wilddeoren'' *''Aithusa vs Freya'' *''Alvarr vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Aithusa'' *''Gorlois vs Uther'' *''Gaius vs Tristan De Bois'' *''The Questing Beast vs The Dorocha'' *''The Dorocha vs The knights of Medhir'' *''Valiant vs Agravaine'' *''Agravaine vs Halig'' *''Morgana vs Tristan'' *''Isolde vs Morgana'' *''Mithian vs Morgana'' *''The Cailleach vs The Dorocha'' *''Sophia vs Aulfric'' *''Sophia vs Morgana'' *''The Vilia vs The Dorocha'' *''Arthur vs Agravaine'' *''Princess Mithian vs Queen Annis'' *''Lancelot vs Helios'' *''Arthur vs Uther'' *''Lancelot vs Mordred'' *''Gwaine vs Mary Collins'' *''Sir Cador vs Helios' servant'' *''Uther vs Merlin'' *''King Bayard vs King Cenred'' *''80 Year Old Merlin vs Gaius'' *''Gwaine vs Percival'' *''Agravaine vs Gwen'' *''Mordred vs Leon'' *''Mordred vs Nimueh'' *''Goblin vs Troll'' *''Freya vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Mordred (sword to sword)'' *''Mordred vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Freya '' *''Gwaine vs Lancelot'' *''Freya vs Mordred'' *''Jonas vs Troll'' *''Goblin vs Jonas'' *''Merlin vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Mordred'' *''Hengist vs Halig'' *''Elyan vs Agravaine'' *''Freya vs Sophia'' *''Lamia vs Grunhilda'' *''Sir Leon vs Agravaine'' *''Goblin vs Manticore'' *''Lamia vs Questing Beast'' *''Dorocha vs Questing Beast'' *''Griffin vs Bastet'' *''Merlin vs George'' *''Uther vs Mordred'' *''Agravaine vs Morgana'' *''Arthur vs Morgause (rematch)'' *''Uther vs Morgause'' *''Bayard vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Gwen'' *''Southrons vs Cenred's army'' *''Cornelius Sigan vs Morgana'' *''Aredian vs Halig'' *''Elanthia Beetle vs Balorian Spider'' *''Serket vs Bastet'' *''Nimueh vs Arthur'' *''Gwaine vs Gwen'' *''Gwen vs Vivian'' *''Wyvern vs Gilli'' *''Vivian vs Mithian'' *''Elena vs Gwen'' *''Merlin vs Morgana(swords and magic powers at the same time)'' *''Gwaine vs Arthur'' *''Knights of Medhir vs Animated Skeletons'' *"Merlin vs Arthur" *Serket vs Wilddeoren *Morgana vs Mordred *Morgana vs Gaius *Elyan vs Lancelot *Lancelot vs Arthur *King Rodor vs King Uther *Cenred vs Uther *Catrina vs Gaius *The Euchdag vs Freya *Morgana vs The Cailleach *Gwaine vs Mordred *Uther vs Morgana *Freya vs Agravaine *Gilli vs freya *Balinor vs Julius Borden *Gaius vs Sidhe Elder Results }} Archives }} Ladder A ladder has been logged from the Results of the previous fights. '' }} '' }} Category:Battles Category:Merlin Universe